


walk me home

by amirlywritingfanficnow



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Fluff, Song fic, kippen siblings is canon shut up, like super heart eyes love, tj is in LOVE, walk me home - p!nk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirlywritingfanficnow/pseuds/amirlywritingfanficnow
Summary: Walk me home in the dead of night,‘Cause I can’t be alone with all that’s on my mindSay you’ll stay with me tonight,‘Cause there is so much wrong going on outside.Cyrus is nostalgia. Cyrus is warmth. Cyrus is his home.song fic forWalk Me Home by Pink!





	walk me home

There’s something in the way you roll your eyes,  
Takes me back to a better time 

Cyrus Goodman came into TJ’s life in a time that TJ could only deem as messy. Of course, middle school had always been mess of drama, frustration, and pettiness, but it wasn’t the school. His mind was messy. Numbers jumbled, he couldn’t think properly, and his home life wasn’t much better. 

But Cyrus took his mess and he made him feel put together. Around Cyrus, TJ felt carefree for the first time since he was eleven. 

He couldn’t describe the nostalgia he felt with him. 

He sits there on the swing next to Cyrus and they’re arguing about something unbelievably stupid. TJ’s laughing, Cyrus is feigning annoyance and it brings TJ back to better times. 

Times when he didn’t have to worry about school as much, when Amber wasn’t avoiding home, when his family would have cookouts and they would be smiling, laughing. A time where Amber and TJ would do the exact thing he and Cyrus were doing, and Amber would roll her eyes but you could tell she was trying her hardest not to laugh. 

It took him back to when things were happy. 

Cyrus was nostalgia. 

 

When I saw everything is good,  
But now you’re the only thing that’s good

Those were simpler times. Now, his house was not a home and his relationship with his sister was deteriorating because of it. 

He couldn’t blame Amber, things were loud and scary when their parents were fighting and that’s not something their teenagers be hearing. His dad always tried to guilt Amber into being on his side and TJ really did understand why Amber didn’t home most nights. 

He didn’t know what happened, how things could change so drastically in a year. 

Everything used to be good. Happy. Warm. He was blissfully unaware of any learning disability, his dad was home more and his parents didn’t fight. 

Nothing seemed to be good anymore. 

But then there was Cyrus. Cyrus was there, Cyrus made him feel important and he made him feel okay. 

It’s something refreshing to TJ. No matter what is going on at home or school, Cyrus was always there as a distraction, as support. 

He’d been having one of those days. Things were heavy. Then Cyrus walks up with two Chocolate Chocolate Chip Muffins and a coffee and placed them in front of TJ. 

“You look like you need some caffeine.” 

The smile on Cyrus’ face is soft and empathetic and TJ has to wonder if Cyrus really knew how much he meant to him. 

“You were correct.” TJ smiled with his eyes shut. When he opens them Cyrus has a look of adoration on his face and TJ’s heart races. He felt like he was in Heaven and he was staring at an angel. 

Then he shook that thought out of his head because TJ Kippen wasn’t a cliché. 

“Oh! I have to tell you about....” 

TJ listens as Cyrus went on about the documentary on Pluto he watched last night and has to try really hard not to get lost in his eyes. 

The heavy feeling that had been looming on him since five that morning was gone and replaced with a content, warm feeling. All because of Cyrus. 

Cyrus was warmth.

 

Tryna stand up on my own two feet,  
This conversation ain’t coming easily

Sleep hadn’t come easily for TJ that week. The fighting at home was getting louder, he was worried about his math test, and he had a gigantic crush on his straight best friend. 

It’s ten o’clock at night and he’d just heard glass break from downstairs. Amber was staying at Andi’s again, so TJ was alone with them. He couldn’t stand to spend another second listening to his family fall apart, so he did the one thing he knew would help him. 

He texted Cyrus. Thirty seconds later, his phone buzzed and Cyrus’ photo pops up on his screen. 

“Is everything okay?” Cyrus asks the second TJ answers the phone. 

TJ sighs. “I’ll let you know. Can you meet me at the swings, please?” 

He cringes at the desperation in his voice, but he really was desperate for the distraction and the comfort of his happy place. 

“Of course.” There’s bustling going on in the background before he speaks again. “I was just getting my shoes on and leaving a note for my mom.” 

At that point, TJ had already reached the swings and knew it wouldn’t take more than five minutes for Cyrus to reach their spot. 

Cyrus reaches the swings and TJ has to stop himself from swooning. He’s in sweatpants and a blue hoodie, and wow blue really does look good on him. 

Then Cyrus is holding out a jacket and just then, he realizes how cold he is. He throws on the hoodie, a maroon University of Pennsylvania hoodie, that he’s sure was Cyrus’ dad’s due to how big it was on him. 

It’s quiet for a while. He knows Cyrus is giving him space to gather his thoughts and he couldn’t be more grateful for whatever higher power gave him Cyrus Goodman as a friend. 

The rare peace was welcome for TJ but he knew he had to talk. 

“It’s scary at home right now.” He speaks up, voice hardly above a whisper. 

At first he thinks Cyrus didn’t hear him. Then he feels a hand grab his and he looks over, Cyrus staring at him with a sympathetic, sad smile and suddenly he feels like he can’t breathe. 

“I’m sorry, Teej. What’s going on at home?” He pauses. “Only if you want to talk about it.” 

Tears well up in TJ’s eyes at the encouraging squeeze of his hand. 

“Just a lot of fighting.” He tries to shrug it off but the crack in his voice doesn’t help. 

“It’ll be okay.” A quick squeeze of the hand. “I promise.” 

 

And darlin’ I know it’s getting late,  
So what do you say we leave this place

It’s quiet after that. They’re sitting in a comfortable silence, hands still interlocked, and TJ feels a peace he hasn’t felt in a year. 

Then TJ remembers the time and breaks the silence. “It’s getting late, we should get out of here.” 

 

Walk me home in the dead of night,  
I can’t be alone with all that’s on my mind

“Will you walk me home?” TJ’s voice is timid and he hates it but he couldn’t bear walking home alone right then. 

Cyrus sighs. “Of course, but are you sure you’re okay to go home?” 

“They’re both probably knocked out on different beds right now. I’ll be fine.” 

Neither boy makes the move to take their hand away. TJ’s heart is very aware of what was going on and so were the butterflies erupting in his stomach but he felt calm.

By the time they reached TJ’s house, he could still hear the fighting. Which meant Cyrus could too. 

He’s dealt with the fighting, the screaming, the names for a year now. He’s used to it so he can’t tell you why his eyes fill with tears that night. 

Maybe he can. 

Maybe it’s the fact that no one, aside from his sister, knew what was going on behind closed doors. Now Cyrus was hearing for himself just how bad it was and TJ didn’t like that. 

Without saying anything, Cyrus pulls him in the opposite direction and TJ is too distraught to protest. 

TJ can’t comprehend what’s going on. He’s mentally and physically exhausted and all he knows is he’s in Cyrus’ room. 

“You take the bed, I’ll take the floor, okay?” Cyrus’ smile is sad. 

 

So say you’ll stay with me tonight,  
‘Cause there is so much wrong going on outside 

“Can you stay with me?” TJ asks so fast, Cyrus almost misses it. 

“I’ll be right here.” He grabs TJ’s hand in comfort again. 

“I mean, on the bed with me.” His heart starts up again and he jumps to make it sound less weird. “If it’s weird for you, it’s okay, you don’t have to but I just,” 

Cyrus cuts him off. “Hey, it’s not weird for me.” 

TJ’s body hits the bed, his head hits the pillow, and suddenly he can’t hold it in anymore. The thread that was only barely keeping him together breaks and the sound of his harsh cries was the only thing he could hear. 

“Hey, hey, hey, come here.” He hears Cyrus and he’s sitting leaning against his headboard with his arms open. 

TJ wastes no time in accepting the hug, scooting up so it wasn’t awkward. 

More than a year of pent up emotion comes out in the form of tears and choked sobs and he can’t seem to stop. 

He cried until he fell asleep in Cyrus’ arms. 

Cyrus was his safe space. 

 

There’s something in the way I wanna cry,  
That makes me think we’ll make it out alive

It’s been three weeks since TJ woke up cuddled into Cyrus’ arms and things aren’t horrible for him. When things got too much to handle, he could stay with Cyrus and then things would would feel okay for a little. 

It’s ten-thirty on a Saturday morning and TJ and Cyrus are at The Spoon. TJ’s smile is bright and it’s thanks to Cyrus. 

Amber put down their food, gave TJ a wink, and walked off without saying a word. 

It’s quiet for a moment and suddenly TJ feels a lump in his throat. 

There were so many comfortable silences that surrounded their friendship. They could talk about anything and everything when they were talking, but the silences were never awkward or tense. 

Cyrus was complete opposite of his home life. 

When it was loud at home, it was angry. When it was loud with Cyrus, it was playful. 

When it was silent at home, it was tense and unsettling.  
When it was silent with Cyrus, TJ feels the most at ease he’s ever felt in his life. 

If Cyrus was in his life, he could make it out of this alive and okay.

 

So come on and show me how we’re good,  
I think that we could do some good

It’s a Friday night and TJ can’t take silence in his house. His feet subconsciously take him to Cyrus’ place and when he gets there, he realizes he never texted. 

Cyrus answers his phone before it could even ring and his voice automatically brings a calmness he’s grateful for. 

“What’s up, Teej?” Cyrus answers with a smile in his voice and god, TJ was so far gone for the boy. Butterflies everywhere and his ears burned. 

“I might be outside of your house and it’s really cold. Can you let me in?” 

Cyrus doesn’t answer so TJ assumes he’s running down the stairs to get the door. 

“You idiot!” Cyrus exclaims and pulls him inside the house. “It’s, like, below freezing out and you walked here in t-shirt?” 

“In my defense, I kind of wasn’t aware I was coming here. My mind just took me here.” TJ states but realizes how stupid he sounded.

Cyrus hands him the same Maroon hoodies and like last time, TJ jumped to feel the warmth around him. “Wanna talk about it?” 

“There’s nothing really to talk about. It was eerily silent in my house and I wanted to see you.” 

TJ’s ears burn even more when he realizes what he says. 

Cyrus grins. “Well, I’m home alone until 10, so I was just going to watch Infinity War. You in?” 

That’s where they ended up. All of the junk food they could find in Cyrus’ pantry, soda, popcorn, candy, and chips were littering the coffee table in front of the two. Somehow TJ ended up leaning on Cyrus and their legs ended up crossing over the other. 

When TJ became aware of the position they ended up in, he tried to focus on the movie, he really did. But all he could focus on was how angelic Cyrus was. His eyes scanned over his features and all air was knocked from him. He’s beautiful. So damn beautiful. 

He is nostalgia. 

He is warmth. 

He is a safe space. 

Cyrus looks over and their eyes lock and TJ’s sure he feels his heart explode. Cyrus caught him staring at him and he’s not looking away and he’s suddenly so aware of how close they are. 

He manages to move his eyes away and grabs the remote, pausing the movie. 

“What’s going on?” Cyrus voice cracks and he fears he made him uncomfortable. The only person who knew he was gay was Amber, but there’s no doubt Cyrus was suspicious now. 

“I was just thinking.”

That was the only thing to leave TJ’s mouth and it could have meant so many things if Cyrus left it up to interpretation. But that’s not Cyrus. He could see right through anything TJ says. 

“What about?” 

There’s another silence and the only reason TJ feels comfortable in this silence is because Cyrus’ hand covered his. 

TJ meets Cyrus’ eyes and it’s hard to breathe again. He can’t get over his beauty. 

“Us.” He whispers. “Cyrus, so much is going on out there. When I’m alone at home, it’s unsettling and uncomfortable and no matter where I went to get away from it, I couldn’t shake that heaviness.”

His voice was shaky and his palms were sweaty.

“Then I met you. I met you and suddenly when things got too heavy, you’d do something as small as get me coffee after a night of restlessness and suddenly I felt like it’d be okay again. Your smile reminds me of better times and you bring me this refreshing feeling of nostalgia.” 

TJ needs a second to catch his breath and Cyrus stays patiently quiet. He’s grateful he hasn’t left yet and he’s grateful he’s still holding his hand. 

“With you, I know I have a safe space. That is something I can’t thank you enough for.” 

It’s quiet and TJ doesn’t know if he weirded him out but the look on Cyrus’ face says otherwise.

It’s full of understand, adoration, and TJ can’t control his own actions. His heart took over before his mind as he leaned in and kissed Cyrus Goodman. 

And the thing that shocks TJ is, Cyrus doesn’t pull away. Instead he melts into and TJ feels like his whole world is spinning in the happiest way possible. 

They pull away and say nothing. They just stare at each other with shy, content smiles. 

“You’re my home.”

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn’t proof read and like my other one shots, i wrote it in the middle of the night when i was sad (i really need to stop that, me and tj kippen need a break man lol) anyway, let me know what you think. 
> 
> fun fact, i don’t actually hate this one


End file.
